Hello, Hollywood!
by ILoveTwiFics95
Summary: Annabel Vazquez is your typical teenage girl. The only thing that sets her apart from everyone else is the fact that she's visually impaired. But that doesn't stop her from having crushes on guys like the rest of us. She wants to go to Hollywood. With her amazing voice, it may just happen. Story better than Summ. Please read. My first Fanfic, I would love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I used to be TwiHeart2795 on here, but I can't log into my account anymore. Now, I'm back after like three years! I know, ages! So I was lucky that I still had my story on my computer. I'll update this story twice a month once a week on Fridays. Hope you like it. Also, it used to be a Taylor Lautner Fanfic, but now it's Kellan Lutz. So hope you like!

Mkay, so this is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's a Kellan Fanfic, so yeah This story is dedicated to my friend, Annabel.

I'm writing this fanfic just for her, because she has this huge, and I mean huge crush on Kellan Lutz. Ever since our 7th grade year. Now we're seniors, and I owe her this. I know a lot of other people write ones like these, but hers is a teensy bit different. You see, she's visually impaired. And she is the most wonderful, and sweetest, and coolest person you'll ever meet. This girl inspires me every single day. So, here it goes, the first chapter.

The events mentioned in the story happened to her and us. I am writing it in our friend Lily's POV because we believe she has a lot more to say about these things than we do. Of course the events with Kellan, not so real. In fact, not real at all. Around chapter five or so, is when things get mixed in. That is also when the chapters start in Annabel's POV. With both events that happened, and events that I made up. So read on, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, Lol, or any events mentioned in this story having to do with Twilight, or any of the actors.

Lily POV

You know those days when you just want to roll over and stay in bed all day, but you can't because you have school?Yeah, today was one of those days. It is April, we're nearing the end of our Junior year. Things were a little rough at the moment. I, along with a few of my friends, were having this serious issue with our English teacher. Okay, okay, this probably sounds really stupid and pointless, but it isn't.

She has this assignment going for us called, "Write a letter to the one celebrity you have a crush on." Yes, I am being serious right now. Our English teacher isn't like any other teacher we know. Her name is Mrs. Weisz. Pronounced Wise. She, does not live up to her name, according to Shelby who caught her on a dating website. She found it bookmarked on her computer in her classroom one day, along with some weird websites on Witchcraft.

But I won't get into that right now, because it would probably take a long time to tell. And I wouldn't want to talk about it anyway, because let's be honest. Who would want to talk about it? I don't. It gives me the creeps!

Anyway, so this assignment. She claims that she knows all their addresses and she'll mail them our letters. Our teacher is something else, I tell you. So, yeah, the issue is, is that she is always, and I mean always losing our work.

The smallest assignments are worth a hundred points! A hundred friggen points! Do you know that all of us are failing because of her? Geez, get real, Weisz!

I roll out of bed, and get dressed in my favorite pair of blue skinny jeans, and pink flower printed shirt, with black ballet flats. I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail, and I went out to the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

I finished, grabbed my bag, said good bye to my parents, and went outside. My ride to school, Ethan was waiting at the curb, in his Mom's GMC truck. He didn't care that people stared. He loved it. It was dark red, and her name was Nellie.

Annabel, one of our close friends had said, "Why in the hell, did you name her Nellie? Why is it a her? Ethan are you crazy? But you know I love you anyway."

Ethan had tousled her hair and said, "Anna, I seriously don't know why her name is Nellie. It just came to me when I first saw her. I'm glad you think I'm crazy, and I know you love me. Who doesn't love me? I'm Ethan Moore."

She had thrown back her head, and laughed.

"Morning, Ethan!" I sang cheerily as I slid in the front seat.

"Shut up. Too early." He moaned, taking a huge swig of his coffee.

"Ethan you're the one that was singing One Direction songs five minutes ago!" Shelby said from the backseat.

Ethan blushed a deep shade of red. He had recently come out of the closet. I, had been a little taken aback by these news.

I won't lie, I had a serious crush on him. All of us girls who knew him did. Even Annabel.

"Okay, one song! And it was "One Thing" Big whoop! You know I'd do Zayn in the backseat any day!"

"Ethan, you are quite the perve." Annabel chimed in from where she sat next to Shelby.

"And are you sure? Harry Styles is actually really cute." She added.

We'd discovered that she could tell if people were attractive by their voice and their personality. Hence her saying Harry Styles was cute. I wouldn't disagree.

"Nah, Harry's too young for me." He said, turning on to Sultana Road, where our school was.

"Shut up. He is older than you by two years, Ethan." Shelby said.

"So? I like them older!" Ethan defended himself.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Annabel said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember my crush on that Campus assistant at Ranchero?" Annabel grinned, and sighed dreamily.

"Oh… yes, I did too, remember? All of us did, but Lily." She pointed out.

"I didn't, because if my Daddy found out, he'd kill me." I said, turning in my seat to face her.

"Har har! My Mom would have thrown a bitch fit, but she didn't." Annabel said.

"That's you." I said, "I wish I was your sister." Shelby said.

"Why?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Because then I could so go for Peter Facinelli. Damn, he may be in his thirties, but man does he have a body you could just—" Annabel held up a hand.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Slow down there. You've got it all wrong. Peter may be attractive, but you have to agree when I say Kellan Lutz is by far the sexiest man to have graced this earth!"

"Amen, sister from a different Mister." Ethan whooped.

"Hell no! It's all about Carlisle Cullen!" Shelby said.

Annabel laughed. "Yes, okay. Carlisle is the hottest one out of all of them, but the actor does him no justice!"

"Amen again!" Ethan said, turning into Sultana High School's driveway.

Annabel laughed, and Skelby said,

"Oh, hell no. you've got it all wrong. Peter Facinelli does to do him justice. A lot of it!"

I laughed, and rolled down my window,

"Hey! Darren!" Ethan's boyfriend turned to look at us. We'd just pulled into a parking spot.

He jogged over to us, and said, What's up?"

"Who do you think is hotter? Peter Facinelli, or Kellan Lutz" Shelby asked.

Oh boy, here we go. If you ever asked Darren a question like that, he would take forever to answer. He'd discuss all their quirks, and qualities. Then he'd decide. It could take all day, especially with those choices.

He rested his chin in his hands, pondering it or a second, then it began. Annabel sighed heavily from the backseat.

"Well… first off, Peter Facinelli is two or three years shy of forty. Kellan is twenty eight. now. Kellan sometimes rocks that fabulous tan. and Peter, not so much. Kellan is a way better dresser. However, Peter is Italian. But… Kellan is of German, English, Swedish and Dutch descent. Did I mention German? Kellan is superly muscular and Peter, not so much. And—"

"Okay! I've gotta go to History. The bell's going to ring in a minute. I've got to go." Annabel interrupted.

"Okay, I'll walk with you." Shelby said.

They got out of the truck, with a last wave, before Annabel took hold of Shelb's arm and they jogged away, Annabel not even bothering to use her stick.

The bell rang, and we left the car, Ethan giving it an affectionate pat as he walked away.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who got those." Darren pouted.

"That's after school." Ethan said grinning. I laughed, "Annabel's right, you are a perve. See you guys in English." I said, before running to Chemistry.

While in Chemistry, where we were doing absolutely nothing because our teacher was absent, I pulled out my assignment for English. This is what I had so far:

Dear Taylor Lautner,

I am writing you this letter, because my English teacher, Mrs. Weisz has given us this assignment to write a letter to the celebrity we have a crush on. Please do not call the police on me, this is all her doing. I am only doing this assignment, so I don't lose another hundred points for it. So, I guess I should say that I have a crush on you. Sound good? Okay. Well, yeah, I do. It's nothing big, really. But I loved you as Jacob Black in the Twilight Saga Movies. Not to mention the fact that you're going to be in Grown Ups II! That is my alltime favorite movie!

Yeah, that's all I had. What else would I say? I'm Lovin' You, Lautner? Uh, no! Definitely not that. I tapped my pencil on my desk for a while, trying to think of what I could ad in. I had only this period to complete it before I turned this in.

This according to the teacher, was the rough draft! She was so lame.

By the time class was over, I had added absolutely nothing. I finished it with:

I guess that's all I had to write. I'm sorry to bug you, I mean, if you ever get this letter, anyway. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Sincerely,

Lily F.

I shoved it in my binder and walked out the door behind some other students who were talking about The Hunger Games. I met up with Ethan, Annabel, Shelby and Robert near the gym.

"Who didn't finish their stupid letter?" Ethan asked.

Shelby raised a hand. "I tried, but do you know how weird it feels writing it to a guy who's almost forty?"

Annabel smiled, "So you did write it to Peter? Ooh, did you add in the part about how you said that he may be almost forty but his body is—"

"No!" Shelby shrieked.

"Oh, darn." I said. Ethan grinned, "Guess who I wrote mine too?"

Annabel sighed, "Zayn, right?" Ethan laughed.

"You got it." I pulled mine out.

"This one has by far got to be the worst letter I've ever written!" I said, showing it to Ethan. He read through it, hmming, and uh huh-ing as he did so.

He finished and said, "Nice, nice. Looks decent."

"DO you guys want to see mine?" Robert asked.

We nodded. We were at the foot of the stairs to the second floor of the W wing when he began to read.

"Dear Megan Fox—"

"Slut!" Shell Annabel and I shouted. Ethan started guffawing.

"Hey, let me finish, you meanies!" Rob said,

"Dear Megan Fox, this is Rob, your typical high school guy who just so happens to have a crush on you. My English teacher made this an assignment, so this is why I'm writing to you. I guess I have nothing else to say but that. Good night, and good bye,

Sincerely,

Rob N."

We had made it to the door by then, "Oh, won't she just love the quarter page letter?" Shel said sarcastically..

We sat down, and handed in our letters. Rob's was on the top of the stack, "Rob, this isn't a half or full page. You sit right there, and add more to this. Megan wouldn't be happy about this."

'Moron." Annabel said under her breath as she walked away. I choked on my water and it shot out of my nose and mouth. Ethan started laughing again, and Shelby tripped over backpacks to get to the paper towel dispenser.

"O-o-oh m-m-m-my g-g-g-gosh!" Ethan said breathlessly as he bent over laughing.

Mrs. Weisz paid no attention, as I kept choking. Annabel finally reached over and whacked my back, which caused me to burp loudly. That's the one thing I hated, I burped whenever someone smacked my back.

It was the worst thing ever! More so now, that everyone turned and gawked at me. "What? She just burped! Geez, go back to writing your final drafts!" Shelby snapped.

Everyone got quiet, and busied themselves writing. Annabel left a few minutes later to print hers out. When she came back, Ethan said, "It about Harry?"

She laughed, "Nope."

"Then who?" he asked.

"No one special." She said, sitting down.

Ethan snatched it up and read it to himself. When he finished, he set it on her desk.

"I like it."

"Who is it too?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, no one special." Ethan said, repeating the same words she had just said a few minutes before.

When she collected our rough drafts, I was happy to see Rob had written two pages. "Finally you learn how to write a decent letter." I teased.

"Shut up, Mrs. Lautner." He shot back. Shelby laughed, "You wrote it to Taylor?"

I blushed, "Oh, she did! You didn't say you were Lovin' for Lautner did you?" Rob asked. I laughed.

"No, of course not!" I said. Annabel giggled, "Oh, come on! Leave Lil alone. At least she didn't write a letter to Megan Fox."

"Hey, don't judge me!" Rob whined.

"Oh shut up. She's a whore, and you know it!" Shel said. I nodded in agreement. We finished our final drafts, and put them in envelopes. We left a few minutes later, not even hoping for responses, because really, a teacher knowing where they lived? That was a wish come true in my book.

The rest of the day before lunch passed by without event. At lunch, we all met under the overhang by the G Wing. We always dropped our stuff off there with one of our friends, Patrick who watched over it while we went to get our lunch. On our way to the Cafeteria, Annabel had told me who she'd written her letter to.

"Oh my gosh!" I practically screamed her ear off. She grinned. "I couldn't resist. I mean, my gosh! He is a schmexy fellow!" She squealed.

"I know he is, I mean, he definitely did Emmett Cullen a lot of justice in the Twilight Movies."

"You wrote your letter to Kellan Lutz The hot, scrumptious, kissable, lickable, very muscular, extremely sweet, caring, adorable, thoughtful, kind hearted Kellan Lutz?" Shelby asked excitedly.

"yes." She said, blushing. "Oh, how cute!" Ethan said.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" I said whacking him with my sweater. "Ouch, easy, Lil! I promised I wouldn't."

"He did." Annabel said as we entered the cafeteria. We got our lunches, and were walking back out when I heard someone start screaming. I looked around, and spotted the Drama Queen of the school, Kirstyn Goodall screaming, and bouncing like crazy on some guy's lap.

"He replied! I get to meet Taylor Lautner!" Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Lies, that's probably not even his real number. Where'd you get It from?" Ethan asked, walking over to where she stood.

She smiled, "I got it off this website that gives you the info, but you have to pay like three hundred dollars. But it's so worth it! I mean, he texted back!" Ethan shook his head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but honey, you were lied to. Do you honestly think that any celebrity would really put out their number like that? Let alone, let it be given away for three hundred dollars? That number belongs to someone who is pretending to be him. Will you ever stop being such a dumb idiot, Kirstyn"" Shel said.

Ethan stared at her unable to speak. No-one could ever talk to Kirstyn like that and not get punched in the face by one of her many cronies.

Kirstyn couldn't speak. Her mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water.

She glared at her phone, and turned away. Everyone just went back to their activities.

"She is such a blond!" I said.

"No kidding." Annabel muttered.

I laughed, and we went and enjoyed a nice lunch with our friends.

A/N That's just the intro. So, what do you think? Should I continue with it, or not? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay… here it is! Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. I'm just borrowing them, and using them for fun. I'll give them back eventually.

*Two weeks later*

Lilly POV

"Annabel! Guess what?" I shouted as I ran up to her. She was walking to her fourth period—PE.

She stopped, and waited for me to catch up. We had this next period together. Seeing as I couldn't be in regular PE do to my many problems.

"What happened, Lil?" she asked as we continued walking down the hallway.

"I was in LA this weekend, and I saw this fabulous pair of shoes in a store window. And you know me. I told Daddy to stop and wait for a minute."

Annabel nodded.

"Okay, then what?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I got you the shoes!" I said excitedly.

She stopped dead in her tracks, luckily we were near our class now. "Lily, you did what?"

"I bought you the shoes! I mean, it's the least I could do for you, since you saved my butt last week when myDad saw me ogling pictures of Harry Styles!" I said, running my hand through my hair. Her face broke out into that smile all of us had come to know and love. It was easy to make this girl smile, but hard to make her except the gifts we got her.

"Lily you didn't need to get me a pair of shoes just because I saved your butt." She said as we walked into the class, where we were immediately bombarded by Karissa and Sonya

"Who got who a pair of shoes?" Karissa asked as we sat down.

"I got her a pair of shoes for what she did last week." I said, as the teacher walked in to take attendance.

This week, was the last week before the last week of school. I, along with Annabel, Ethan, Shelby and Robert, were going down to Hollywood to visit my cousin, Christiannah for the whole summer. Annabel's parents were a little reluctant at first, but my parents insisted on it.

They gave in, and now her Mom was putting a list together, of all the celebrities Annabel had to meet. Including Enrique Eglasias, Justin Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, and for some odd reason, Justin Bieber.

Annabel said that she would never want to meet him, or Miley Cyrus. I agreed with her fullheartedly.

We went out to the track, and ran with the Track Team for forty five minutes, before we went to lunch, and said good bye to our senior friends.

There were tears all day as we said good bye. Annabel cried eventually, when our friend, Jenny hugged her and started crying, too.

"You better take care, Snuffuluffagus. Promise me that you will?"

Annabel sniffled and nodded.

We all hugged one last time, before the bell rang, and the seniors went to check out.

*Last Day Of School: Fifth Period*

"So, you guys take care this summer, and enjoy it before you're seniors! Class of fourteen, guys! You've made it!" The ASB director was giving a preppy speech at our informational assembly. The school was letting all juniors out a period early, to begin our summer fifty five minutes earlier than everyone else.

We all applauded, and we all stood and made our way out. "I can't believe it! Seniors!" Ethan said as we made our way to Nellie. Nellie, much to Ethan's disappointment, was being sold to his cousin. His mom promised to get him another truck, when we got back before school.

He had cried for nearly the whole day. I assumed his boyfriend made him feel tons better. We all piled in, and headed to Annabel's house, to pick her up. She had gone home early, during PE, to finish packing. We were leaving tonight.

"So, we pick Annabel up, and then we start driving down, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, before we hit the road though, we have to… leave Nell at home… and switch to the rental." Ethan said, his bottom lip, quivering just a little.

"Remember when you first got Nellie?" I asked, sighing, and remembering that special event…

*Flashback*

It was freezing outside. Annabel slept soundly in the bed next to mine. It was Thanksgiving break, and it was cold. Dew was already sticking to my window. Suddenly, there was a tapping at my window. I got up, and saw Ethan tossing tiny rocks at my window. He stopped as soon as he saw me. He was bouncing up and down in place, at the bottom of my driveway.

Next to him, parked perfectly next to the curb, sat a cherry red truck, all shiny and what not. I grinned, and woke Annabel up. Fifteen minutes later, we were outside, giggling excitedly about his new truck.

"And… her name's Nellie! Want to go for a ride? We can pick Robert and Shelby up too!"

So that's what happened. Twenty minutes later, we were on a joyride through town. We stopped for doughnuts and coffee. I had never seen him that happy.

*End Of Flashback*

"Good times." Rob said from the backseat.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened in that backseat." Ethan murmured.

Shel gasped, and shrieked.

"Ew, please, please tell me you sanitized it? Please tell me you did!" Ethan laughed. "Yes, I did! God, Shel, I'm not that nasty! Give me some credit!"

We all laughed, and we pulled up to Annabel's house a few seconds later. She was waiting with her older sister and Mom, with four suitcases. My parents, and Ethan's Mom were there, too. With Shelby and Rob's parents.

"You all better be careful, you hear? Ethan, the rental is all state of the art, which means you can play your One Direction Movie if you wish."

"Mom!" Ethan shouted, blushing deep red.

Annabel, Shelby and I laughed.

"And I want you all to take turns driving. I know it's only an hour and a half, but please, Ethan. Don't be all macho, and try to hog the driving to yourself. I'm pretty sure Shelby wants a turn."

"And so do I." Annabel piped up from behind me. I laughed.

We hugged, and said goodbye to our parents, before we all piled into the rental, a red SUV with two rows of seats in the back, with tons of room in the back for all our suitcases, and the three coolers that our families had left there full of snacks and drinks.

We waved until we were out of sight, then Ethan whooped, and we cheered as we passed our school, waving to the kids that were just getting out.

Shelby rolled down her window and shouted, "Class of fourteen!"

We stopped at the gas station near the highway a few minutes later, so that Ethan could fill the tank up to the limit.

"I don't wanna make any poddy stops on the way, so if you gotta pee, go pee now."

"Ew, I'd rather wait. Gas station restrooms are gross." Annabel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Agreed." I said.

As Ethan waited for the tank to fill up, he instructed me to put his One Direction CD on.

"What one? You've got them all here." I said, gesturing to the stack he had already set up on the little tray on the dashboard.

"Well duh! Let's start with the first one, put in Up All Night, please?" We all groaned. That one was so sappy, well in my opinion. But who's tellin'?

"That's what makes you beautiful." Annabel sang from the backseat.

Ethan grinned, "Sing it, sister!"

"No." she said laughing.

"What track?" I asked.

"Number one, of course."

We pulled out just as the chorus started. If any other person that wasn't our friend or a family member would have thought it was us girls wanting poor Ethan to play One Direction as loud as it would go. But everyone who knew us, knew that it was Ethan's number-one boy band.

The traffic was the only thing that made our trip kind of boring. But even Ethan made it entertaining for us.

Currently, we were playing One Direction Trivia, and everyone but Annabel and I had lost. We were the last two in the game.

"What is Harry Styles's whole name, Annabel?" Ethan asked.

Annabel snorted. "Gee, I don't know… why do you ask me these?"

"Because you know Kellan Lutz's so…"

"That doesn't mean I know Harry's." Annabel said.

"Come on, just take a guess!"

"Andrew." Annabel said, before dropping a handful of lifesavers into her mouth. The gummies ones, if you wanted to know.

"Wrong, Lil?"

"His name is, Harry Edward Styles." I said proudly.

"Correct. Annabel, you lose."

"Whatever." She said, fanning herself with a hand.

"Okay, so I was thinking we take a walk down the walk of fame." Shelby said.

"I want to jump out of the car and take a picture in front of the Hollywood sign!" Annabel said excitedly.

"Okay, so first stop, Hollywood sign, then Christiannah's. We've gotta get there before her guests arrive." I said.

"What guests?" Rob asked curiously. "Ooh, will Megan Fox be there?"

"No!" I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "She can't stand her!"

"Is Harry Styles going to be there?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. I do know Kristen Stewart'll be there. If she's there then…"

"TKellan Lutz will be there too!" Annabel exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

We laughed at how adorable she was, and a few minutes later, after taking some crazy pictures in front of the sign, we made it to Christi's.

"Lily! Hello! Oh, you brought the whole gang with you!" I flew into my cousin's arms, and we hugged, and squealed, while the rest of my friends laughed behind us.

Everyone greeted her, and then we were in the house, ooh-ing and awe-ing at how pretty and expensive everything was. She showed us to our rooms, and told us where everything was. We all quickly showered, and got dressed for her little Welcome party that she insisted on giving us.

I did Annie and Shel's hair, not doing anything too elaborate. We put on matching sun dresses. They were blue, with little white, and pink flowers printed on them. We were downstairs a few minutes later. Christi was checking on the final details of the party before her first guests arrived.

Annabel and Shel were in the middle of an intense game of Hanging With Friends, when Kristen Stewart walked through the door with Katy Perry in tow. Shelby squealed as soon as she saw them.

They approached us and introduced themselves.

"So, you're Christi's friends. You guys, I am so excited to meet you! Now which one of ou is the one who has a crush on my best friend? Taylor Lautner?"

Everyone turned to me and I wanted to kick them. Ugh!

"Lil does. A huge crush! It's so huge she's even Lovin' for Lautner." Ethan said grinning.

"No, I am not! Well, I mean if I am, who cares?"

"We do. He's single and ready to mingle. Now, who has that crush on my on screen brother in law, Kellan Lutz?" Kristen asked.

" Annabel blushed, and hid her face in her hands.

"Aw, you do? Well, I think he'd love to meet you. He's coming tonight, maybe he'll talk to you." Kristen said grinning.

"And I'll so sing a song for you guys." Katy said laughing.

Annabel laughed, and started up a conversation with Kristen. I winked at my cousin. She had also set this whole thing up for Annabel to finally meet the guy of her dreams. Next week, she was going with Christi to talk to some producers, to se if she could get herself a record deal.

If she did, she'd probably have to go to a different school to finish Senior year faster. But knowing Annabel, and her amazing ways, she'd be able to juggle both.

I just couldn't wait for it all to begin.

A/N Ooookay! Short, I know. But the next one will like definitely be longer. Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you to: RoseNEmmettForever, Eleiriel, and terriblecupcakes732! I love you all! Let me know what you thought!

P.S! Please, please go check out RoseNEmmettForever's story, I Love You, Buttercup! Best story ever, in my opinion! Super cute!

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks tons for the reviews guys! Super excited! Here we go! Also, due to some of the content that follows, the story's rating is going to change. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nobody here.

3

The guest just kept coming. It was super awesome to see all these people here for a party held by my cousin! Chrissie was amazing. She was a bad ass actress. Rob had a huge crush on her by the end of the afternoon.

"Lil, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nope. But she's in her twenties, sorry Robby."

"Aw man!" he looked crestfallen and I laughed as Annabel was swept up in a conversation with her prince charming. Okay, he wasn't exactly hers, but hey, he was hers for tonight.

When he'd shown up, Shelby bounced in place and I screamed. He was hotter than I'd ever seen him. I will totally tell Annie every single detail tonight. He was tall, blond, of course and he was smiling. Did I mention his blue eyes? No? Well yeah, they were… just wow! And do not even get me started on his muscles. If I were into him, I'd totally want to just squeeze his biceps all day. So, he was wearing this tight fitting shirt, which defined his muscles further. Mmm, yes, he was definitely a football player in high school. Hey, Annie, good pick for your choice of celebrity crush.

If she could have seen him, she would have dropped dead. He stopped to talk to Taylor who had showed up minutes before and another guy before Kristen and my cousin stopped him. They talked for a few minutes and then he was walking toward us with Chrissie looking like she'd just won something huge.

I swear, when I saw him hug her and her huge smile light up her face, I heard a choir of angels singing. And I mean the complete five sections. Sopranos, Metzo Sopranos, Altos, tenors, and Basses. They were all angelically singing the Messiah. Yeah that part, the Hallelujah! part. So, anyway, he approached her said hi, and she said hi back. He was all like, "Do you know who I am?" And he had that gorgeous smile on his face that again, I would describe to her tonight.

She pursed her lips in concentration, and then said, "No."

And then he laughed and quoted a line from one of his movies, and that's when she smiled, laughed, and even cried as she said,

"Oh my gosh. You're Kellan Lutz."

And now, here we are, two hours later. I had met Taylor and he was now here next to me. Shelby was stalking that Peter guy on Twitter. Meh, not interesting.

"So, where are you from?" I turned and faced the gorgeous man in front of me. "Um, a place about an hour from here. Hesperia. It's next to Victorville. You know, the pitstop to Vegas?"

He chuckled. "That's what you all call it?"

"Yep. A lot of us don't like living there, but the schools are great. Especially the one we go to."

"What school is that?"

"Sultana High School. We're the class of fourteen. Best class, if I may add."

"Home of the Sultans?" he grinned and I laughed. "How did you know?"

"Sultana Sultans. I think I've seen that around somewhere. Anyway you're all in the same grade?" he looked genuinely curious to know. I snuck a glance at Annie and they seemed to be having a great time.

"Yep. We've been the famous five since grade nine."

"Awesome."

Shelby stared at her phone and she kept looking toward our friend who honestly didn't seem to be in danger of anything. After a while we joined them at the table and it was so much fun! Chrissie was there, picking fun of everyone.

"So, all of you are about to be seniors. Well, you are seniors, so what are your plans after high school?" Chrissie asked.

"Modeling!" I exclaimed.

"Something with voice acting, singing, I don't know." Annabel replied pushing her phone toward Shel who scrolled, did something and handed it back.

"I think I'm going to stick to mechanical engineering." Rob replied.

"I'm gonna be this girl's bodyguard if she makes it big." Ethan said patting Anna's shoulder.

"That sounds better than mechanics, I'll be driver." Rob said.

"No, now that you're in, I'll be driver, you be bodyguard."

Shel laughed. "I'm going to so be her stylist. Do not try and talk me out of it. It's thanks to me that you girls have nice clothes."

"Uh huh. Yes Shel, you're a lifesaver. Remember that God awful dress the choir teacher made us wear last year?"

"Oh shit, yeah." Shel said. "You're lucky I was there to modify it."

"Your choir teacher made you wear dresses?" Katy asked.

"Oh yeah. We all looked like we were all headed to a funeral." Annabel said, making a face.

"She didn't like choir at all. And she made no secret about it.

She was the only one who had stayed in. I'd booked in sophomore year.

She was about to complete her fourth year, and I was immensely proud of her.

"So, how did you fix the dresses?" my cousin asked.

"Jesus Christ above, I don't even remember. I do remember modifying the neckline, and hemming the bottom. Some girls couldn't where the V-lines without their cleavage popping out. No offense to you Anna."

Annabel laughed. "Oh come on, you know you didn't offend me. Tell that story around my big sister though and you know what she'll say."

"Cow tits!" Ethan exclaimed before realizing there were a good handful of celebrities here who didn't know that inside joke.

I saw the guys look taken aback at Ethan's outburst, but Rob just laughed and smiled. "Ethan has a mild case of turrets, don't mind him." Annabel explained, her cheeks a light pink.

That made everyone laugh and we moved on to another topic of conversation.

The party lasted till one in the morning. Annie and Shel were half asleep as we went upstairs for bed. My cousin was downstairs, thanking the guests.

As soon as we were in our pajamas, and all gathered in the huge room we girls shared, Shel exploded.

"So, how was it talking to Kellan? Was it everything you expected? Was he nice? What the hell did you talk about? Didn't I tell you he was hot?"

"It was nice. We talked about all sorts of stuff, and I know he is, duh! But it's not just because of his hotness, Shel." Anna replied fluffing her long dark hair across her pillow.

Shel grinned. "I know, but still. He is hot."

"Let me tell you." I began as I settled into my bed, "He is absolutely hot! Like if you could see, you would totally just melt into a huge puddle of goo!"

"I'm sure I would." she said chuckling. "But for any blind person who has common sense knows that it's all about the personality, not the looks. For us, good looks are a bonus."

"Okay, now I want to be like you. I sound like I'm just a chick looking for man candy, and not a man with a great personality." Shel said.

"You could overlook the looks, guys. It's easy. I do it all the time." Annabel smirked and we erupted into giggles.

It was just amazing having her as a friend. She totally took her blindness in stride, and poked fun of herself constantly. She wasn't ever depressed by it. She always smiled, and kept pushing forward.

The next morning after breakfast, Chrissie took us all down to the beach. We had a huge picnic basket with us, and a huge speaker for her iPod that had the biggest selection of music I'd ever seen! Anna picked the first song, and when it came on, we all started singing and dancing like idiots all around. This was technically private property, but paparazzi loved sneaking around to get pics of celebs. But my cousin didn't mind. She hadn't had a long period of time to just relax in a long while.

"If they take pics of us, we all go down ladies. Not just me. And speaking of going down." she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me. "This is your personal key into the house. And." she pulled out a few cards. "Your ID's to get into the property through the gate. You know, in case one of you wants to get something or whatever, my guys know who you are. I'll keep them for you until we return home. We don't want to lose them here."

"This is so cool." Rob exclaimed.

"I look sexy in my picture I must admit." Ethan said beaming over at my cousin.

We stayed at the beach for a while. We got pretty tanned for only being there for a few hours. When we got home, a guy who must have been one of Chrissie's friends was waiting by the door with a huge grin.

"Well look who finally showed up! Hi there. I'm Nate." Shel grinned and we knew she was done in and she pretty much through poor unsuspecting Peter under the bus. This guy was Australian, tall, blond and green eyed. It was safe to say farewell to her Italian obsession, and hello to the hot Aussie.

"Guys, this is my DJ and music producer friend Nate Vincent. I've known him for about three years, ever since he moved here from Sidney."

We all greeted him, Ethan slapping him on the back as Nate just said hello to everyone with a huge friendly smile. He was definitely going to be an awesome person to be around.

"So what brings you all down to LA? Did Chrstie mention the hot guys and chicks?"

"Oh absolutely. She left you out though." Shel said smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Fair enough. How unfortunate. How could you Chris? I thought we were friends."

"Oh shut up you. It's payback for not letting me converse with Calvin Harris."

"You know he doesn't really talk to chicks unless he's really keen about them."

"So you say. Now come on, let's go inside."

"Wait a minute, who's Calvin Harris?" Shel asked. I braced myself for the inevitable storm of which was Chrstie flipping out over people not knowing who her celebrity crush was.

She stared poor Shelby down and then she let her have it.

I think we were out there for about twenty minutes as she ran down everything this man had accomplished. Nate was guffawing by the end of it. He was bent over, his hands on his knees as his entire frame shook with laughter. I had to say, he was adorable.

"And I thought I was bad." Annabel muttered. That caused the rest of us to laugh before we finally went inside.

"Okay, so Nate, prepare yourself." It was later that night and we were all in the backyard playing KFM. We'd all been given some pretty whacky options, and now Annabel was going to get him back for giving her Kellan, Rob, and Harry Styles. She had to kill Rob because in her words,

"Rob just doesn't do it for me."

"Okay, Katie perry, Ellie Goulding, or Sia?" Nate's jaw dropped and he looked like he was having some sort of fight in his head as he shook his head. He didn't answer for about half a minute as he tried to make the best decision possible.

"For fuck's sake!" he exclaimed. "Do you know how hard this is going to be for me?"

"I know how hard you're going to be. So how about you do us all a favor and answer the question so you can go jack off to her afterwords?" Annabel was grinning as Chrstie erupted into laughter.

"Oh shit, she got you!" she exclaimed between laughs.

"Shit. Okay. So I'd have to kill Sia, fuck Katie and marry Ellie. She's fucking hot and she's English. I'd bang her any day."

"How long will she love you? As long as stars are above you." Annabel sang and we all laughed.

"Fuck you! She has not once called me. She's not keen on producers. I think she likes british guys better. Like Ed Sheeran."

"Oh, Ed, yes. How could we forget that hunk of a an?" Christie said dreamily.

"He is hot. I mean have you ever seen a man as adorable as he is?"

"Nope." Annabel answered and we all agreed.

It was around midnight when the game went from Kill Fuck Marry, to truth or dare. Nate was still here, happy to be surrounded by everyone.

"Okay truth or dare Nate?" Annabel had a grin on her face as she asked the question and I could only imagine she had something planned if he said dare.

"Dare." he said.

"Okay, I dare you to ask for Ellie Goulding's number. Find someone who has it. After that, call her, and ask her out to dinner. You can't back out."

He didn't say a word as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

A few minutes later, he had the number written down on a piece of paper in front of him. He looked a little nervous as he dialed it. Anna was giggling quietly as he took three deep breaths and hit the "call" button.

As he spoke to who I assumed was Ellie, judging by the way he blushed and looked nervous, Christie was recording him. When he was done, he pumped his fist in the air and jumped up.

"Fuck yes. I have a date with her. yes, yes, yes! Who said I was a chicken? Who? I just fucking owned you!"

"Now if you could get me Mr. Harris's number, I'll be happy." Christie said punching his arm before hugging him.

"I will Chrissie, I swear."

A/N: So, I'm back after a long time. I'm sorry. A lot of shit's been going on and I finally got time. I have two more chapters written so yay for that. Also, I realized I made a huge typo up on chapter 1. I said after chapter 5 is when things would happen, but it's 4. So I apologize. I'd love to know what y'all think and give me ideas. I wanna see what you want to see in this story. And hey, you can actually go and follow the Annabel from this story on Twitter, or Instagram.

Twitter is annabel_vazquez

Instagram is: annabel_1296 !

Thanks for reading and see you in 7 days!

3


End file.
